left behind
by lone-scribblers-madhouse
Summary: the war is over, not many people came out alive, remus, sirius, harry, ron and draco died all trying to save hermione. what will hermione do know?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own harry potter wish I did but don't, every things JK's 'bows down'

Hermione has been left behind the war is now over not many came out alive.

Remus, Sirius, harry, Ron and Draco died 'starts crying' all trying to save hermione.

What will hermione do now? 

Flash back ………..

"Where is everyone" hermione thought 

She turned to Sirius and said "sirius whats going on?" 

He looked away and said "he's here I know he is, but why can't we see him?" 

Everything went silent.

Hermione turned round and saw Remus standing by a tree.

She walked over to him slowly, he was shaking she placed her hand on his shoulder.

He turned his face was pale and sweaty.

He looked scared when he saw hermione standing in front of him. 

He quickly tried to push hermione away he looked at her and said "leave now or you'll get hurt" 

"Well we are going to fight voldemort" 

"No PLEASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE"

 He yelled in pain, hair started to appear on his face, neck and arms {that's all you could see} he was turning into a werewolf.

Hermione was frozen still she couldn't move her legs. 

Then she felt someone grabbed her they pulled her back behind a tree, they pushed her down to the ground into the light form the full moon came Sirius's face, he said "stay here don't move" he then muttered something under his breath. 

Hermione could move she was stuck to the tree.

Sirius walked off.

What seemed like hours, of spells being thrown, hermione saw someone came round the corner she didn't see who it was?

She yelled "SIRIUS GETS ME OF THE TREE NOW IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD DONE IT QUICKER" 

Then Draco {her boyfriend} came into view, he looked paler the normal. 

He muttered the reverse spell. 

Hermione pulled herself up she looked at him and said "whats wrong is every one ok" 

"Come on we need to go" 

"Draco tells me whats wrong?" 

"We need to go now" 

"DRACO tell me whats going on?" hermione yelled getting angry 

He shook his head and grabbed hermione by the arm, they started making their way out from behind the trees.

Hermione looked around on her side to see if she could see anybody, but no one stood there. 

She went to look over Draco's side when he said "no don't look" 

She didn't listen she looked over his shoulder and saw a bloody Remus lying Sirius's arms.

End of flash back   

Hermione walked down knock turn alley, she got to dark and gloomy, and she walked in and saw an old man with long grey hair standing behind the counter.

She walked over to him; he said "how can I help you" 

"I would like to buy a ……a ……….bringer of death potion please" 

He looked at her there was awkward silence for a few moments, and then he said "ok then I'll be right back" 

He walked of into a back room, 5 minutes later he came back holding a black bottle you could just see a dark green liquid. 

He gave it to her hermione place it in her had, she put the money on the table, she turned slowly and walked out of the shop and out of knock turn alley with her hood up.

*hey just to tell you this is my first fan fic, well its really my second but that went so wrong I felt sick reading it. I really hope this will be better please review 

R/R* 


	2. to suicidegreeting

To suicide-greeting 

Sorry about that I don't know what went wrong because some else read it and it was fine, 

so I'll take it off and try to up load it right sorry about that.

Freedom-rules 


	3. fallen weasley

*hey everyone, some people have had stuff go wrong when they came on to this fic but I have sorted it out and hopefully every thing is ok.

Disclaimer *J.K. owns everything but the plot line*

Draco/hermione fanfic

Hermione has flashbacks of all her loved ones deaths, see what happen to the boy who lived and his friends, see the down fall of lord voldemort. And watch one last thing that ends it all. 

………………….flashback…………………..

"Harry where are you going today" Ron asked why'll he was eating his breakfast.

"Ron I told you I'm going to see Sirius, he took Remus's death very bad, you know oh! But you don't care about any one else but your self"

Harry stood up and started making his way out of the pub.

Ron made his way after him.

Harry stood out side the door looking should go, just as harry was about to turn right Ron jumped in front of him and said 

"Harry whats wrong, please tell me I hate to see you like this" 

Harry pushed him back and yelled  

"WHATS WRONG, I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG REMUS IS DEAD TRYING TO SAVE ME, ITS MY FAULT HE'S DEAD" harry quieten down 

"It's my fault Sirius is dead, I know he's still alive but he's not you can see it in his eyes he wants to be dead, he's only friend is gone and it's all my fault, I should be dead not Remus" 

Tears fell down his cheeks he said in a whisper "it's my fault their dead" 

"No harry its not your fault, remus died knowing that he gave his best friends son life, and that, in the moment he had left meant everything to him harry, don't you see remus died saving the world, both muggle and wizarding, he knew that the only way voldemort could die is by you killing him no one else, harry he's with lily and james he's happy, harry…. he's smiling"  

"Ron I know, your right but it hurts so much, its hurting even more knowing that its hurting sirius" more tears started spilling out.

Ron moved forward and pulled harry into a tight hug.

"Isn't that sweet potter and weasley together still best friends" said a cold drawing voice from behind them.

They turned to see lucius malfoy standing there with his want in the air pointing right at them.

"What no hug for me!" malfoy drawled sarcastically.

"You can have an unforgivable" Growled Ron standing slighting in front of Harry.

"Oh! That's not nice but if you want to play rough fine by me" 

"Expelliarmus" yelled harry form behind Ron.

Lucius went flying into a near by shop.

Ron grabbed harry arm and pulled him down then street, harry pulled Ron into an alley way. They stood closely against the cold stone wall and waited to see if lucius malfoy was coming.

They waited for a few minutes though it's seemed like hours, Ron took first step out then harry followed.

They started walking down the street hoping that he had gone, but in the pit of ron's stomach he knew malfoy was coming and he wasn't to far away.

Their steps started getting faster thinking that some one was following them, or in ron's case knowing.

They broke into a run jumping over things in their path.

A crackled laugh from behind, made ron push harry into a alley just as a spell hit him in the back.

The crackling laughter got stronger.

Harry looked out of the alley way ron had pushed him into to see his best mate for 7 years laying on the floor.

Harry ran forward, knocking his foot on something made harry fall next to ron.

Ron was lying on his front, harry slowly turned him over,

His face was deathly pale and his eyes were open.

Harry raised his hand slowly to Ron's eye lids, when he touched them a shiver ran though his spine. 

He ran his hand down Ron's eyes so the lids would close.

A laugh from behind him made him stand up.

He turned to see lucius standing with his wand in the air; he had a cruel smile on his face {if you can call it a smile} 

He straightened up to malfoy's height.

He lifted his wand and said 

"Why did you do that, why didn't you kill me I'M THE ONE YOUR AFTER NOT RON"

"Two words …lucius malfoy" 

"I DON'T CARE WANT YOUR NAME IS, IF YOU WANT SOME ONE TO KILL, THEN KILL ME" 

"On the contrary, I wanted to kill Mr Weasley, your so, nope sorry that's wrong you were so close, such good friends, and its not mudbloods time yet" 

That was it for harry he though the killing spell at him, it hit lucius in the arm.

 He fall to the floor harry walked over to him slowly.

He stood over him with a smirk on his face and said coolly 

"It looks like the great lucius malfoy has fallen"

Malfoy took a deep breath knowing that it was his last, then said "I'll be see you very soon mister potter" 

Then his head fall into the mud, lucius malfoy was finally dead.

Harry turned and walked over to Ron.

A tear escaped his eyes, he fell to his knees beside ron's body tears spilling out of control down his cheeks and into the mud between him and his best friend forever Ronald weasley. 

……….end of flashback……………..

Hermione made her way out of the shop. She passed people covered in cloaks into a happy cheerful voldemort free alley. 

All they cared about was that they were alive and going on to live in the world they would never have if it wasn't for the hero's, that they don't even know about. 

They gave up their lives to let other people live theirs but sad thing is hermione can't and never will, knowing that the young witches and wizards of the future have no idea of what evil is out there in the past, present, and the future. You think you can destroy the past but you can't it can always came but to haunt you.


	4. future friend or future foe

Sorry this chapter took so long; it took me a long time to think of the plot line to the chapter.

Anyways this chapter is called future friend or future foe I hope you like it.

I don't own anything, (starts crying hysterically) wish I did but I don't (starts crying again)

Sorry about that,

On with the show.

Times have gotten darker,

Things more frightening.

When you lose someone you love,

Time moves at a slow pace.

These days the pub is always full, of people trying to drown their sorrows of lost ones, and the thought that nothing good can came from the out side world,

With the bastard of a man still breathing.

He sits in his chair laughing as his death eaters kill innocent people that are trying to bring some good into this darkness ridden world, both wizarding and muggle.

One of the wizards trying to forget about the pain that the outside world can bring was sitting in the leaky cauldron, drowning his sorrows over his last best friend's death.

In the darkest corner of the pub is our very own Sirius black, a member of the order of the phoenix, also a wrongly treated man for a murder he didn't commit.

He sits in the corner trying to forget about a man called remus lupin, one of his best friends from hogwarts, also a man that stood by him when his other 2 best friends died, and his other best friend that sold them to a murder,

Called lord voldemort, also known to a few people as tom riddle, once he killed Sirius's two best friends he tried to kill a young child which people have came to know as the-boy-who-lived, or to friends harry potter.

That was the worst day in Sirius black's life.

And a start to his life in Azkaban.

Around Sirius was a dozen empty bottles of firewhiskey.

He downed the last bit of whiskey in his last bottle.

His head hit the table as the days worth of drinking was finally taking its toll on him.

He was just about to fall a sleep when he heard two small bangs.

He lifted his head and saw two glass of beer.

He looked up a little higher and saw a good looking women standing above him, with a big smile on her face.

The first thing she said was

"Hey cutie you look like you could use a friend"

Sirius didn't say anything,

"So do you want one" she asked

Before Sirius could answer, she had put one of the glasses in front of him.

He looked at it, then back at her, she was now sitting down him front of him, and he looked at the glass again then shrugged

She smiled, she drink some of her drink, then said

"So why is a handsome guy like yourself sitting in the darkest corner of this pub, with over a dozen empty bottles in front of him?"

Sirius sighed and said

"What is a woman like yourself, coming over into the darkest corner of this pub, to a man that has over a dozen empty bottles in front of him, and what is a woman like yourself offering me a drink, not letting me answer, sitting down without permission, and trying to get it to a conversation with someone that anyone could tell wants to be alone, yet you still will not leave even when he doesn't say a thing until he tries to get you to leave. But you still don't leave all you do is sit there and try and get a conversation out of me, and it working against my will"

She gave a hearty laugh, she then said

"For someone who's been drinking all day, should be drunk by now, yet you can come out with long winded sentences"

"Look why are you still here, all I want to be is alone"

"If you want to be alone then go, I'm not stopping you" the women said folding her arms

Sirius stood up a little tipsy; he looked at her but didn't say a thing.

He made his way over to the door; he was just about to walk out when he turned around walked back to his table and said

"Why should I leave I was here first, you should go you were the one who came into my alone space. If you don't want to be alone then go find someone else to annoy"

He sat down his front of her with a smirk on his face, no one said anything for a few moments; and then she said

"How silly of me I didn't tell you my name"

Sirius nearly fell off of his chair in shock that she still wasn't leaving.

"Look I don't care want you name is, I just want you to leave I need to be by myself, I need think"

"If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?"

"Are you deaf? I ask you to leave, yet your still here annoy me"

"Alright I'll tell you my name, its holly west, now whats yours?"

"I've just about had enough of you…" sirius was cut off.

"ok I'll guess, is it peter"

"I don't want you to guess my name"

"ummm…is it Micheal, no that's not it"

she put a finger to her chin to look like she was thinking, sirius was getting angry.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" he yelled

"I've got it its sirius black isn't it"

He looked at her speciously,

"I know a lot about you sirius"

"I'm glade you've done your homework, now why are you here?"

"I've got information that you may find useful"

"What type of information?"

"Information that would make all of you pain go away, make the place seem peaceful"

"There is now you can make this place this world peaceful"

"I don't mean the world's peace, I mean your world; let me give you something to smile about"

"There's only one way you can do that, and you have to bring someone back from the dead and that's impossible"

"Where there's a will there's a way" she smirk

"Why would you want to help me, I've done nothing for you"

"That could change, all you have to do is trust me, and you'll be with you find again"

Sirius just looked at her, not saying anything, and holly just looked at him without saying anything.

Sirius smiled and said

"So how would we do this then?"

Holly laughed and said

"I knew you'd come round"

"So how does this work?"

"Well you see your drink"

Sirius looked down at his glass and said

"Ya, whats that could to do with any thing"

"Put you drink in the middle of the table"

He did as he was told.

She put her hands over the glass; she said some words in Latin. She sat there with her eyes closed for a few minutes.

Sirius sat watching her not blinking, holly's eyes opened she said

"I don't know why but its not working we'll have to do it another way"

Sirius didn't understand, holly stood up she pulled at gun out of her jacket, and said

"Have a great time with your, werewolf friend"

Sirius didn't have anytime to react, everything turned black and white, and the trigger was pulled.

He saw the bullet come out, smoke floated around the gun and the bullet.

Everything was going in slow motion.

In a spilt second time went back to normal, he couldn't the bullet anymore.

Then it came the last thing he'd every feel, a pain surging through his chest,

Things went buck to slow motion; he looked down and saw blood make its way throw his t-shirt.

With a muggle gun, you don't die as soon as the bullet hits you; it does in some places but not everywhere.

But with a wizards gun it has no sound and as soon as it has been fired it disappears never to be found again and if anyone see the shooting then they forget everything they just saw.

And with wizard guns as soon as it hits you, you have about 5 seconds then your dead.

And that's what happened to Sirius black, a man loved by many, but hated by a lot more.

A friend, a brother but not by blood, a godfather, an ex-student, a middle aged man,

And a man that was wrongly treated for 13 years of his life.

…And also a dead man!

'how can a such a small bottle, hold so much death, a bad thing to some people, but a good thing to me'

Hermione was sitting in an empty carriage, pulled by horses that can only be seen by people who have seen death.

In hermione's hands was a small black bottle, with a small amount of green liquid in it.

That green liquid is the thing that is going to change her life forever.

'Its weird I don't remember the last things they said to me, but I remember would dumbledore said, its clear in my mind, I can hear his voice saying

'we'll all be waiting for you, look to the brightest star, then look to the lock on the gate find in your heart the key, and it shall open the door to all the ones you've lost all the ones you've loved, and all the ones your soon to meet again'

well there it was, the third chapter, the one after the second and the one before the fourth.

I'll try and get the fourth one up soon.

See ya for now

Bye


End file.
